Interview with the Vampire
by Okashi Asakura
Summary: Somebody in the past change Harry's life, making him give a turn 360º and now it is not the same one of before it is. Different


Disclaimer: All the characters are of J.K. Rowling, is not mine for anything if they were it n or he/she would be writing this but the sixth book of the saga. Neither he/she has anything to do with the novel of Anne it Ruffles, alone it is the titles.

Summary: Somebody in the past change Harry's life, making him give a turn 360º and now it is not the same one of before it is. Different.

. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -

Interview with the Vampire

. - I PROLOGE -.-

In one of the old departments of the great city, a man looked captively for the window the sweet reddish color of a he fried autumn evening toward that for the London streets an old air, a medieval air was breathed.

Suddenly a small sound in the door, destroys its concentration, the simple man they put he whispers some small words from its place, opening this way the door, where this a young woman of blond hair, finely picked up in a ponytail.

pass-whispers the youth again, with a voice something cold

excuse the delay, didn't find the place - says the girl entering to the room realizing that there was only a small desk in him.

no worries I don't have also waiting a lot that they are some minutes compared with the years that I have waited to be able to count him what will listen - the only person that is in the room, even says in the shadows and seeing for the window

OH, apologize Lauren Hazard it doesn't present, of the newspaper of...

...of London, if I order to ask you to be who interviewed, I have followed all their journalistic career and believe me that it is one of the best that have read, Harry Potter a lot of pleasure, and thank you for not doubting to come - the man says leaving the shades and leaving you to see for Ms. Hazard, his teas. It was extremely white, almost transparent, their hair color jet something disordered, their eyes of such an intense green color that they would simulate that they are white, and in their front a singular scar in ray form.

The form in that he spoke belonged to a man of but of 40 years however simulated so alone to not have more than 25 years, that which surprised Lauren

I continue doubting, if it was correct coming, if you knew how many people they have simply played us stupid jokes to amuse. However also the curiosity levies me, on the two questions that I have in my mind.

which, the fact of ,if I am a magician or that I am at the same time a Vampire

both, good, what happens is that this is very imaginative, to tell the truth too imaginative, that alone it exists in the imagination. - she says coming closer to the desk to take out their work material -... a question this department is new, for what I see truth

no... it is mine for already 160 years... he/she buys it to preserve me...

of who?

of government, of the hunters, of myself...

...If... if you are a vampire as you says that it is not supposed that you can be low the sun. - ask defiantly

that is an alternative that you invented to make people to stop to have us fear, or they felt sure, very few vampires they are intolerant in the sun, I am not also a complete vampire, I am half Vampire

how that half vampire?

a thing at the same time, calm

that means that I will have to listen their complete interview... -said Lauren ironically

that decides it your

this well, I don't have anything to lose.

but if a lot that to win. for that doesn't sit down, since I believe that it will be a little long - and taking out a small stick and a movement of its hand made appear a seat, leaving surprised to Lauren-already this darkening... Lumos! AND it fastened the lamp that was in the desk.

that. That... it is. one goes ..Wan.

Yes, is a wand, the only thing that I have left of that time.. Now you do already believe me?

I believe that I go beginning to believe, count me on you - Lauren says fastening a small one recording digital (N/A: they are in the year 2197 so that they are given an idea)

I belong to a world that almost nobody knows, or they don't believe you know but at the same time even in my world my true identity, or condition makes me to be feared by the other ones and even for you the muggles is feared...

Muggle? - does Lauren interrupt

We name this way non magic people

somebody as me?

yes

very well, do count me, in what year were you born, How is it that you realized that you were a magician, were you Born being it, How did you become Half-vampire?

calm, calm...

Does this well begin for the first thing, Which is your true age?

I have 217 years old, an age that being a magician is even impossible to arrive because him but old died at the 150, however I have 200 to be vampire.

You were converted very young, for that reason even you have infantile aspect

that, is

I was born in 1980, in a house of Magicians, two of the most famous magicians, James and Lily Potter, they were part of a called group The order of the phoenix that fought against one of the most perverse and dark magicians that Lord voldemort has existed"... however I grew I don't like a magician but as a Muggle, because when I turned a years Lord Voldemort I cure my parents... so I had to live with my maternal uncles for 10 long years until in my birthday I number eleven...

Flash Back

You are a Magician Harry - said hagrid

End Flash back

from that day I discovered that the being magician was not better than being Muggle because behind me I know he found a great past that myself ignored, like it could be that all in that world knew my name and they knew what had happened the day of the death of my parents and me not...

(N/A: I won't put that he made their first 6 years, because they are not important ok)

good that that you count me is when you discover you will want magician and like you were in the school, but, when you discover, or when you become vampire, I mean half-vampire - Lauren interrupts who had been listening Harry's narrative sincerely

that was not, but until my seventh year in Hogwarts, my I finish year and without a doubt the decisive one in my life, and the beginning of the persecution for Lord Voldemort, to be able to complete the prophecy.

You want to be - Lauren says moved to continue listened that that sure it would take it to the fame...

* * *

That's the end of the prologue, well I hope u like this fics 

Thank you for those that Reviews leaves and they read my fics they are you those that encourage me to continue.

I Speak Spanish, so excuse if I have some spelling lacks, this it is an all alternative that I have to put my translations, where I usually put all my fics they are in the bill of Hermi-Black


End file.
